Taming the Bull
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: it's a Manny Taur love story. I only own my character(s) (maybe more than one) nothing more. Rated M just incase. Please Tell me if it's any good!
1. prologue

Name: Heidi Filly

Daughter Of: A Pegasus Humanoid (mother and father)

Age:16

Siblings: None. Plus you have a cottage With an Average back yard and a small back yard near the woods in close to the park because in your family when your 16 you must have your own place, once 18, or capable of paying bills, you will pay for everything.

Looks: Long Brown hair with a blonde Highlight that is pulled back with a pink butterfly hairclip that goes down to your mid back (Imagine EG fluttershy's hairstyle w/ clip but hair is different colour.) and a Brown tail w/ 2 blonde highlights that go slightly past your knees, big oval shaped Light green eyes, Same skin colour as Manny's fur, and Pegasus wings that are small (like EG fluttershy's) w/ Light blue tips, Your body figure is curvy, 36B cup, big hips and a nice slightly rounded booty (think of the blue country lawn gnome from gnomeo and Juliet but a tad less curve in hip and booty and bust), and you have a human face and body but you have pony ears and your a VERY fast runner and an ok flyer.

Personality: You are very honest and loyal. You are also kind, sweet and gentle but you know how to stand up for yourself. You've never had a boyfriend, let alone your 1st kiss, so you really don't know how to flirt and get shy when guys flirt with you!

Freaky Flaw: You can be a tad shy on some things and you feel like your not good enough at most things, (non-sports and non-cooking/baking related.) and you don't like tight places to much. Also you don't like bullies.

Favorite Food: Apples (and apple related things), Oranges, Carrots, Celery, Oats, Grass, Spinach, Peaches, Strawberries, Raspberries, Occasionally hay, Frozen Yogurt, Pie, and Chocolate!

Favorite Activity: Gardening Cooking/Baking, Casketball, Soccer, some video games, Playing the fiddle, Banjo, Guitar, Bass and Piano, Dancing, and Singing!

Killer Style: Light blue boot cut jeans, Brown w/ a touch of blue cowgirl boots (authentic), Brown and blue spaghetti strap tank top w/ white thick fishnet under it, Brown belt w/ a pink butterfly buckle and a pink butterfly hairclip to match the buckle.

Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation, Home Ick and Drama.

Least Favorite Subject: Art, History of the Undead, and Biteology.

Pet: You have a (pink) Pig named Luanne (you thought she was a Lou until the vet said it was a girl) and a Black Lamb named Baba (boy) and a Blue Macaw named Blue Jeans (boy) and 2 Bunnies (that are sisters) named Mary (White w/ grey ears) and Carrie (Black w/ grey ears). You love animals a lot and can't say no to taking care of them.

Favorite Music: Country Mostly. You'll listen to other things but NOT rap! you cant stand it!

Favorite Colour: Light Blue and soft pink.

Jobs: You work in a country store in the maul part time and volunteer at the pet store once a month to clean all the cages and feed the animals.

Secret Talent: You can understand MOST creatures and talk to them like they were a person. Also you are VERY GOOD at persuading people.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is Monday! Your 1st day at Monster High. You were already at the front of the school just looking at the doors. You were so nervous about coming here but at the same time you were also excited about the new adventures you would have. You took a deep breath and tucked your wings away as you made your way to the doors. Once there you gulped and opened the doors. Your jaw dropped at how many monsters attended here. You had only gone to school in the clouds so you _rarely_ saw other monsters if any at all. You Closed your mouth but couldn't stop smiling as you walked inside looking all around you. Some monsters looked at you and waved and you slowly waved back while others stared at you making you feel slightly uncomfortable. As you rounded the corner you smacked into someone and fell. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" you asked as a hand was put infront of you to help you up. You looked up and saw a werewolf. You were a little scared at first because of all the stories you heard about vampires and werewolves being mean, but when you saw him smile kindly you sensed with your animal ability that he was a nice guy. He was **_VERY _**tall with brown fur, dark brown hair, and it looked like he was wearing the school sports jacket. You took his hand gently and he helped you up while saying "Naw don't apologize. I'm the one who bumped into you, _**I**_ should be saying sorry and asking if _**YOUR**_ ok." you smiled a little bigger. "oh yeah, I'm alright. No worries!" you said. "My names Heidi. Heidi filly. you?" you asked putting a tinge of southern in your voice. you rarely ever did but you did for this. He smiled and said "Clawd Wolf. Your the new ghoul. Do you know where your going?" you shook your head no so Clawd offered to take her to the principles office and you accepted. You took a better look at him and realized that with your boots on (which were only 1 inch high) half of your ears barely reached past the bottom of his chest. You asked what sports he plays and he said Casketball. "No way." you said. "I love Casketball. I was worried there wouldn't be much sports here." He Laughed and Said "Maybe after school We and My other friends could shoot a few hoops. How's that sound?" You looked at him and, if possible, smiled even bigger. "YEAH! That sounds AWESOME!" you shouted a little. Now you were pumped. Clawd laughed a little. "I like you. Your honest and speak what's on your mind. I feel I can trust you." You looked at him and said bluntly "Well I should hope so. And it's your wolf part that's trusting me; which you should." He smiled and you both agreed to be friends. You reached you destination before you could talk more. Clawd told you if you needed anything to just let him know and you nodded and thanked him as we walked off. you knocked on the office door before you heard a woman on the other side say 'come in' and entered the office. You were a little shocked to see a head on the desk and a body sitting on the chair behind the desk moving freely on its own. "Ah you must be Heidi filly. Please come in." You had to admit the talking head freaked you out a little but then a horse caught your attention and calmed you down. "I am Head Mistress Bloodgood." She said as she lifted her head and adjusted it onto her body. "And this is my horse Nightmare." as she gestures to the mare. "Hello!" you said to the mare and she immediately came over and rested her neck on your shoulder as if she was hugging you. You smiled and stroked her neck saying "It's very nice to meet you to missy." You turn to Miss Bloodgood, Who was a little shocked at how her Nightmare was acting around a new student, and asked "Do you mind if I give her an apple? She seems a bit hungry." Bloodgood smiled and nodded yes so you immediately took out an apple from you pocket and gave it to the mare. The mare smiled and gladly, and a little greedily, took the apple from your hand and ate it. Nightmare neighed at you as you kindly said "You're Quite welcome Beautiful." Nightmare was happy you called her beautiful and she seemed to be in a better mood than before. "Well your papers weren't lying when it said you were very good with animals." Bloodgood said. You on the other hand just shook your head and stated that its because both of you were in the horse family is why it was easier than with most creatures. Bloodgood gave you your schedule, a map, and a hall pass just incase you were late and bid you farewell. You said goodbye to both Bloodgood and Nightmare and headed towards class. When you got there you looked at the schedule. it said Biteology. *yuck* you thought as you walked into the classroom. As soon as you did though all students stopped talking and looked straight at you. You looked down a little because you were starting to feel awkward but soon shrugged it off and went to the teacher just as the bell rang. He looked at you for a moment before realizing you were the new student. "*coughs* Class we have a new student joining us today. Miss please introduce yourself. My name is Mr. Lou Zarr." he said in a nasally voice. you nodded and looked at the class. "Howdy Y'all. My Names Heidi Filly. I am a Pegasus humanoid which means I look human except for my tail and ears and *stretches out wings* My wings here. *folds them back* I hope we can all get along just fine." you said honestly and smiling. "Thank you Heidi. go take a seat next to Draculaura. Draculaura raise your hand please." As he said that Draculaura raised her hand. You saw her and went to sit next to her. you sat down and smiled at her. She wore mostly pink, had pink and black striped hair in pigtails and she was obviously a vampire. When she mentioned she was a vegan you smiled and said me to. you two talked through most of class since Mr. Lou Zarr fell asleep about 20min in. "OMG! You have to meet my bf. He would like that your into sports." Draculaura said. you smiled and asked what his name was. When you heard the name Clawd wolf you ended up laughing. "And what is so funny about his name?!" She pouted questioned and demanded at the same time. You chuckled a lil and explained Everything bout this morning and she ended up laughing to. By the end of class you made another friend and looked at the schedule and map to see you next class was Ge-ogre-phy With .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clawculus with Mr. Mummy

*lovely* you thought. You introduced yourself again and again throughout each class. You had made friends with Clawd Wolf, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, and Frankie Stein. Now you were on your way to your 3rd to last class Physical Deaducation. You went into the locker room and dressed in light blue and soft pink shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, soft pink tank top with light blue trimming and you wore your lucky worn out brown sneakers with one light blue lace and one soft pink lace. on the side of the brown sneakers you could barley make out a gold lightning bolt on each side. these shoes were so worn out that one wrong move and they would break. But you still loved them. You walked out into the Gym as you finished putting your hair back into a ponytail when a guy with orange skin came up to you and put his arm around your waist. "Hey there beautiful, I'm Heath Burns and you just won a date with me." he said as his hair caught on fire. You were blushing and getting very shy. You didn't get flirted with often and you were so nervous you just softly said "No thank you." and tried to walk away but his grip tightened just a little. "Aw come one sweet thing I wont bite. just one little date." He insisted not in a demanding way but in a 'give me a chance' way. Before you said anything else Clawd and Deuce came up to you. "Hey Heath. Quit bothering Heidi man." Clawd said and you smiled a little. "Wait. THIS is Heidi? The girl you said is AWESOME and wants to play _SPORTS _with us Heidi?" Heath said a little skeptical. "Yes and I would like it very much if you took your hand off me now. I'm becoming very uncomfortable." You said nicely and not so shy anymore. Heath looked at you surprised at how quickly your voice changed tones and kindly let go. "Sorry." He said. "So _your_ Heidi. Nice to meet you. I'm Deuce Gorgon." he said. "Nice to meet you. Hey is it true that gorgons turn people to stone?" you asked out of curiosity. "Yes! that's why I wear sunglasses all the time." You nodded. The teacher walked in and said we could do whatever we wanted today so the girls sat down talking while you, Deuce, Heath, and Clawd started to play casketball when you saw something that got your blood to boil. A Bull humanoid was bullying a Normie with Glasses and you immediately went up to them. "HEY!" you shouted at the bull when you were close enough "What?" he asked " Leave that guy alone. What did he do to you." the Normie looked at you like you were crazy. "He is a Normie in this school and I don't like that that's why." You were really angry now. you jumped infront of the nerd and asked for his name. "Jackson." was all he could say before you yelled "Why don't you leave Jackson alone and behave!" "Maybe I should bully you instead little missy!" the bull stated. "How bout a game of casketball. if I win you leave him alone and if you win you can bully both of us the rest of the school year." you stated confidently. Jackson looked at you like you were crazy. The _rest _of the school year was an **ENTIRE** School year seeing as how school literally just started. The bull smiled with confidence "Your on." he said. *She is just one girl. How good can she be?* he thought. "3 points wins." you said. "Deal." the bull said. "Game On!" you shouted as you went over and grabbed the ball from the guys and smiled. Everyone sat down to this except you and the bull. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because your a girl." he said. You smirked and said "Good cause I wasn't gonna go easy on you either Big guy." Then the game began. you started to dribble the ball, Both of you glaring at each other, When you suddenly started running to his left side. As he turned and block your path you threw the ball over his head and slid between his legs. He stopped and looked between his legs, Shocked that you just did that, and then getting angry and ran after you. you caught the ball, dribbled a little, and then shot the ball at the hoop. Before the bull could stop it it went in. 1 point you, 0 point bull. The crowd cheered. He skid to a stop and looked at you. You just smiled a cheeky smile as he got the ball. "Lucky shot!" the bull stated. "Not luck. Skill." you said still giving him that cheeky smile as he got frustrated. Round 2. The Bull dribbled the ball and ran at you. You stood your ground, not scared at all, as he shoved past you and about to shoot the ball into the hoop when he realized; There was _**NO** _ball! "What the-" 'Swoosh' he looked behind him and saw you had just scored another point from the spot where he shoved you. The crowd cheered again as you looked at the bull. "Its called 'Stand and Steal'. I made it up last year against this jerk." You said smiling as you grabbed the ball and threw it at him. you 2 points The Bull 0 points. The bull was _REALLY _steaming now. "Now I thought you said ya wasn't going easy on me!" you said in a slight pouty tone making him fume. "NO MORE NICE GUY!" he said as the 3rd round began. Immediately you felt his energy change and knew play time was over as things just got real. *Oh boy!* you thought nervously. You tried to block his shot but he _was_ taller than you so you missed and he got the point. "YES!" He yelled and the crowd was cheering either way but you knew you had to think fast. *I cant use my wings. That's CHEATING! I don't care if he pushed me and that there are NO rules but I need to make it fair and think.* you thought as you Dribbled the ball You 2 points Bull 1 point. Round 4. You moved his way and went to Psych him but he saw that coming and stole the ball from you and made it into is hoop by running to it and making a slam dunk. "YEAH! TWO FOR TWO!" he shouted. The score was now tied You 2 points Bull 2 points. You Had the ball and heard Jackson mumble "My Year is over." and felt bad. You KNEW you had to make this. You were gonna give it your all as you dribbled the ball and ran towards him. "Your crazy if you think your gonna get passed ME!" He said not wanting to lose at all. You just smirked as you kept going. He went at you and tried to take the ball but instead you jumped and landed on his back, from him hunching over, and jumped off his back causing him to lose balance and fall. You were going to dunk it but the bull grabbed your ankle as he fell so you fell as well and you risked throwing the ball so he wouldn't get it from you. The crowd was silent as the ball flew. You and the bull could only watch as you saw the ball bouncing the rim and spinning. The suspense was killing everyone as it slowed down then it fell; In the hoop. You couldn't believe it, no one could, as the crowd cheered. "NOOOOOO!" the bull screamed as he was disappointed that he lost. to a GIRL non the less. You got up and smiled as the class congratulated you and Jackson hugging you in appreciation. You went over to the bull and felt bad for him but it was his fault for being a bully. He glared at you, expecting you to rub it in his face, but was shocked when instead you smiled a kind smile and extended you hand out to him. "You ok?" you asked kindly as he nodded and took your hand. "You would've probably won if I hadn't have gotten lucky with that shot." you said blushing very lightly when his hand hit yours. You didn't expect them to be soft. You could tell this bull was a very gentle creature on the inside and just didn't know how to express it. "My names Heidi Filly. You?" you asked. "Manny Taur." Manny said with a soft smile. He couldn't help it, Something about you made him feel; Nice and Trusting of you. "Well Manny we'll have to do this again next time." You said and waked away to the locker room just as the teacher dismissed the class.

*Manny's POV*

You watched as this little girl walk to the girl's locker room. Clawd, Deuce and Heath walked up to me and asked if I was ok. I Shook my head and managed to say yeah as I headed toward the boy's locker room. *I can't believe she won. Her. That small fragile looking girl. But oh how she was graceful and pre- wait NO! she just beat you. don't think those thoughts." You thought as you changed. you got done with the guys and walked out and Jackson bumped into you. The NERVE! He was apologizing to you and you were going to grab him but heard a cough right behind you. You cringed and looked to see Heidi looking at you and tapping her foot. *Damn even pouting she looks good.* you thought as you straightened up and looked at her.

*Heidi's POV*

*I can't believe he's going to start AGAIN!* you thought as many straightened up. you walked over to him and said kindly "Now I'm not sure if you heard Jackson say he was sorry but he did. So what do you say?" you asked as he glared at you, then at Jackson, Then back at you before looking at Jackson saying "Sorry No-Jackson." and looked back at you. You smiled your kind smile again and patted his arm. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked and he huffed. Jackson sighed out of relief and went to his next class. "Now I was told you have Dead Languages with me so do you mind if I walk with you? I don't exactly know where I'm going yet." you asked and he huffed a yes as you started walking with him. When you got there you looked at him and said as kindly and gently as possible "Maybe we could be friends?" He looked at you and then went to his seat. You sighed as the teacher told you to sit next to a girl named Abbie Bominable and you did.

*Manny's POV*

you weren't paying attention, not like you did anyways you had a hard enough time with the languages which is why this is your least favorite class, because you were thinking about Heidi. *I don't know what to make of this girl. She's kind and sweet but tough and a _really_ good casketball player. I don't know if I dispise her or really REALLY like her!* You then heard the bell ring as you saw Heidi leave with Abby out the door. You sighed and walked out.

*Heidi's POV*

Your last class was Drama. Abby didn't have drama so you walked alone. You found the room where Drama class was and walked in only to bump into someone and fall. Again. "Oh dear not again. I'm So-" you started saying but looked up and say no one there. You blinked and looked around when you heard a voice in front of you say "It's alright. This happens a lot. I'm sorry." You were confused until a boy appeared in front of you making you scream a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He was blue wearing blue clothes and a blue beanie. You shook your head and said "Its ok. your the 1st ghost I've ever met." you said as he helped you up. "I'm not a ghost." He said sternly "Your not?" you asked. "No I'm not! I'm the son of the invisible man. The names invisi Billy." he said and you blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm new here so most of these monsters I've never seen before. I'm Heidi Filly." you said. "Oh your Heidi." He said matter of factly. *What the hay? Do rumors spread fast round here* you thought and almost as if he read your mind Billy told you rumors spread fast. Especially on girls who beat Manny Taur at casketball. You smiled and told him you got lucky. All you did through Drama class was discuss different plays. When you left you made 6 new friends. Invisi Billy, Venus Mcflytrap, Operetta, Cleo De Nile, Rochelle Goyle, and Howleen Wolf. School was over and now you started walking home. you were **very **happy about today. Infact you couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow. For now you went home, greeted your pets, fed them, left your stuff at home as you left and caught a bus to the maul. You had to find a job and soon. When you got there you were greeted by the guys sitting at some tables. You smiled and walked over to them "Howdy." you said. Everyone said hi. They invited you to stay with them but you shook your head and stated that you were looking for a job today. "Well the coffee shop and a few clothing stores are hiring. you can check them out." Jackson kindly stated you nodded but then frowned as you thought of something. "I don't know my way around the mall. Can someone be my tour guide?" You asked sweetly and, unintentionally, battered you eyes. Manny lightly blushed when you did that but you didn't notice. "Sure I'll show you." Jackson Volunteered and you thanked him. "Bye guys." you both waved at the group as you walked away and they waved back. The rest of the day you and Jackson went around the maul and filled out as many apps as you could. for now you accepted volunteer work at the pet store to get a 5% off of pet stuff. You thanked Jackson and ended up going home, did your homework, made dinner and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flashback to maul Manny's POV*

We were just sitting around the table talking about today at gym class when Clawd waved at someone. When I looked at who he was waving at I went wide eyed. It was Heidi. She smiled and walked over to us and said "Howdy." they all said hi happily while I mumbled a hi. They guys invited her to stay with them but she shook her head and stated that she was here looking for a job today. "Well the coffee shop and a few clothing stores are hiring. you can check them out." Jackson kindly stated and she nodded while you looked at him. *Kiss ass.* you thought. But then she frowned and looked at all of us. "I don't know my way around the maul. Can someone be my tour guide?" She asked sweetly and battered her eyes. I lightly blushed thankful that she and the guys didn't notice. "Sure I'll show you." Jackson Volunteered and she thanked him. "Bye guys." they waved at us as they walked away and we waved back. *Damn it. Why does she have to be so cute? And why does Jackson have to be a kiss ass? oh well at least he's gone.* Clawd looked at me and asked "Dude. You ok?" I huffed and said "Fine. Why?" The guys just looked at you before Billy smiled and said "You like her. Don't you?" I stared at him. "What?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. "Heidi. You _like_ her don't you?" He asked again but this time mentioning Heidi's name. You got flustered and had no idea what to say or do. "No. I don't." "Man your crazy. She's _HOT!_" Heath mentioned while flaming up when he said 'hot'. Deuce just shook his head and said "She's really nice man. You would like her if you gave her the chance but instead your just sore because she beat you at casketball and by luck none the less." You just huffed at him and got up to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go home." You said and left in a huff. *I don't like Heidi no matter how cute she is.* you thought as you walked out of the maul and saw Jackson and Heidi hugging before going there separate ways. *Kiss Ass Jackson.* You thought in a huff as you started walking home.


End file.
